


Till the end

by Shadmagnud



Series: Till the end series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: Till the end series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172717
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were working at a bar and it was late and you had very few customers one or two you owned the bar and very few people came here.

Then the bell on the door jingled and in stumbled an injured man he was clutching his side there was weird blue stuff coming out of his side you then figured out he was a cybertronian.

You quickly grabbed him and picked him up bridal style and brought him to the backroom.

once in the back room you went to get a first aid kit when you got back he was whimpering and mumbling something you couldn't understand.

when you got closer to him you asked him to lay down he looked at you and crawled backwards.

Probably scared you were going to hurt him when you got closer and he hit the wall you rubbed his cheek and he seemed to calm down you then told him to hold still, he did as you said and you carefully pulled his shirt off and grabbed a towel and dried the blood off of his side when you looked up at him his head was starting to roll to one side and his eyes kept rolling to the back of his head you quickly grabbed a knife and drew some of you blood and put it on his wound that would help him heal.

His wound slowly started to heal and you picked him up and put him on the bed when you picked him up you found a picture of him and another human his name was sideswipe.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up in the mourning you found that sideswipe was still sleeping and had somehow curled up beside you he was lightly snoring.

When you went to leave he woke up and looked around sleepily. You then crept over to him and rubbed his cheek and said "good mourning sideswipe " once you said that he jumped and scrambled away but gave a startled cry of pain when he hit the floor.

You then went down to his level on the floor and told him " I am (y/n) You came in here last night injured and were dying and I saved you by giving you my blood" he then sat up and hugged you crying into your shoulder you slowly patted his back and he slowly calmed down. After he had calmed down you asked him what happened

he explained that when he and his brother were coming down to earth a Decepticon hit the escape pod and they came crashing down on to a deserted island him and his brother were injured and then Megatron and some of us followers Starscream and soundwave found them he then explained how his brother sunstreaker died protecting him and then he escaped when he transformed into his car and drove on the bottom of the ocean until he found land and he then found the city and stumbled around in his holoform until he came across this place and felt a strange tug to it and went in. That was his story after he was finished telling you it he started crying and soon fell asleep on you. You then fell asleep beside slowly petting his hair


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

When you woke in the morning sideswipe was awake but seemed to be deep in thought. You called out to him seeing if you could talk to him but he was to deep in thought,

so you went down stairs and started cooking breakfast made of bacon, hash browns, eggs and waffles once you were finished you put it on a plate and brought it upstairs. 

You then knocked on the extra bedroom door and sideswipe opened it, and you went in you passed sideswipe the plate and it was gone in seconds he must have been hungry.

After the plate was empty you grabbed it and brought it down stairs, put it in the sink, turned around and saw sideswipe trying to make it down the stairs but he kept stumbling like a drunk person.

You decided that he never really used his holoform and quickly went to help him before he hurt himself again.

Once he was safely down the stairs you guided him to a chair and he sat down but when you looked at him he looked sick and was shivering.

Sideswipe: (y/n) I have to get to my cybertronian body, I can't live without it, it,s parked over on12 street" that was a block away

You quickly grab sideswipes hand and drag him to your car

A Pontiac trans am

Sideswipe opens the passenger door and gets in and you do the same on the driver side

Once you are both buckled in you shift it into drive and start driving to 12 street

You look over to sideswipe and notice he looks worse he is panting now and is really pale

You quickly speed up and get to the parking lot on 12 street

You ask sideswipe what car

Sideswipe: a silver corvette, you have to press a botton and my holoform will disappear "

And then he faints

You quickly check his pulse and find him still alive and start running around the parking lot looking for he alt mode eventually you find it

It looks beautiful except for some dents

You quickly crawl in only to find a million buttons

You scan the dash and decide to press the green one you press it and the car starts up and and a raspy voice comes through the radio

Sideswipe: (y/n) thank you for bringing me here I will leave you now"

(Y/n): stop right there sideswipe I did not save you from dying just so you could ditch me, you are taking me with you"

sideswipe: but... "

(y/n): no buts I'm coming with you weather you like it or not"

Sideswipe: fine"

You do a little Dance in the seat

(Y/n): sideswipe we're are we going?

Sideswipe: we are going to the base in Washington, are you sure you want to leave

(y/n)"

(Y/n): I'm one hundred percent sure I hate living at the bar besides I'm almost out of money, the bar is falling apart, those werewolves keep trying to make me there Queen, my boyfriend broke up with me and I have no relatives.

Sideswipe: hmm I wouldn't like to love at a bar, your broke, werewolves want to make you there Queen, your boyfr... wait a minute why would a human wolf man want you as a Queen?

(Y/n): we'll watch this

You step out of the car And you transform into a cyber wolf

You are red and blue with pink hi lites and have violet eyes

You look at sideswipe and wait soon there is a flash and sideswipe holoform pops out of his alt

You come closer and nuzzle his hand he pats your head and bends down and scratches your ears.

You purr and lick his face

He jumps up in shock

Sideswipe:(y/n) that is gross "

You whimper and lay down on front of him and put you paw on his leg

He looks down at you and sighs

Sideswipe: I'm sorry (y/n) can you forgive me "

You jump back up and knock him down and start licking his face

Sideswipe: (y/n) st stop ha ha (y/n) please stop ha ha stop please (y/n) ha "

He gives you puppy dog eyes you obey but not before licking his face again

You then transform back into your human form and help him up

Sideswipe: (y/n) I didn't know you were cybertronian, why didn't you tell me?

(Y/n) because sideswipe I hade to make sure you weren't a decepticon first"

Sideswipe: ohh that makes sense now let's get going to the base "

(Y/n): yea let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

You were in sideswipe on the road driving to Washington the radio was playing the best song in the world and you were happy

Sideswipe: (y/n) since we are going to be driving a while let's play 20 questions "

(Y/n): sure "

Sideswipe: what is your favourite color ?"

(Y/n): (f/c) what about you?

Sideswipe: red "

Sideswipe: favourite food ?

(Y/n): (f/f), you

Sideswipe: I have only had one food so far so that crispy stuff"

(Y/n): bacon?

Sideswipe: yup bacon

(Y/n): favourite hobby?

Sideswipe: that's funny I was the prankster and su su sunny was the *sob* he was the painter"

You comfort the crying mech by patting his back

Sideswipe: I'm sorry (y/n) *sob* I just loved himso much but now he is gone *sob* "

He eventually composes himself and studies on driving better instead of going all over the road since there was no one around it didn't really matter

(Y/n): it's okay sideswipe when I lost my mom as a kid I didn't leave the home for days until my father talked to me and helped me get over it "

Sideswipe: thank you ( y/n) *smiles* "

You and sideswipe continue driving in peaceful silence

7:30

You had been driving for hours now and it was dark sideswipe kept starting to sleep and then he would jolt awake

(Y/n): sideswipe you should pull over you keep falling asleep

Sideswipe: sure (y/n) * yawn* I'm really tired he quickly pulls over at the next town in front of us into a motel

You get out of sideswipe and pull out your wallet only seeing 21 dollars definitely not enough to pay for a hotel you turn to sideswipe to tell him that you don't have enough money but his holoform is already snoring

You then open the back door and crawl in, get comfy and soon you are snoring along with sideswipe

In the mourning next day

You wake up only to find you are alone and your not in the motel parking lot

Your on a cliff looking out to the sunrise and there is sideswipes holoform looking out to the ocean you can hear Him crying

You quickly get out and then walk over to sideswipe and rub his back but when he turns you see something hideous it's not sideswipe it's megatron crying over your mother's dead body he then turns to you and laughs evilly

(Y/n) you can't hide from me forever *laughs * megatron then grabs your mother's body and throws it into the ocean you start screaming (Y/N)!!!

You jolt awake it was only a dream

Sideswipe: (y/n) your okay!! You were thrashing in the seat and were yelling mother!!

(Y/n): I'm okay sideswipe it's just that my mother was killed my me megatron and he wants me cause I'm his.....


	5. Chapter 5

Previous on till the end

In the mourning next day

You wake up only to find you are alone and your not in the motel parking lot

Your on a cliff looking out to the sunrise and there is sideswipes holoform looking out to the ocean you can hear Him crying

You quickly get out and then walk over to sideswipe and rub his back but when he turns you see something hideous it's not sideswipe it's megatron crying over your mother's dead body he then turns to you and laughs evilly

(Y/n) you can't hide from me forever (Y/N) *laughs * megatron then grabs your mother's body and throws it into the ocean you start screaming (Y/N)!!!

You jolt awake it was only a dream

Sideswipe: (y/n) your okay!! You were thrashing in the seat and were yelling mother!!

(Y/n): I'm okay sideswipe it's just that my mother was killed my me megatron and he wants me cause I'm his.....

(Y/n) POV

I'm his daughter sideswipe the one who comforted me was my uncle, megatron is my father but my mother tried to protect me and megatron killed her she was a werewolf and he was cybertronian so I was a hybrid.mother told me to run and I did I ran to the next town and became (y/n) my real name is ( y/c/n )

( (y/c/n) is your cybertronian name) I'm sorry sideswipe for not telling you but I thought you would hate me *crying* I'm sorry "

Sideswipe: it's okay (y/c/n) I still like you and the autobots at the base will except especially optimas he believes every can change"

You smile and sideswipe starts his altmode and you and sideswipe countinue your journey to Washington

Some time later

You are at the sign that says welcome to Washington DC you cross it *author does a dance*

Sideswipe then announces in a silly voice

Sideswipe POV

Sideswipe: we are entering the greatest city in the world base of the autobots and protecters of the earth

When I did that she erupted into a fit of giggles and I smiled she was so cute when she laughs

We soon stop at the base and get to the gate the guard walks up and asks for cards I tell him I am sideswipe a cybertronian and he lets me in

Soon we are arriving at the autobot hanger doors when I feel a strange tug into it the autobot hanger doors open and I drive let (y/n) out and transform I then watch as all the vehicles transform optimas, mirage,bumblebee,arcee,ironhide,chromia,and the other set of twins my spark cringes when I think of that but then one other autobot transforms and comes running its sunstreaker

Sideswipe: sun sun sunny? *breaks down crying * "

sunstreaker comes over and tries to comfort me but (y/n) transformers into her cyber wolf and growls she is now about taller then me and could knock down even megatron

She growls threateningly at sunstreaker and sits in front of me I come up to her and pay her head

Sideswipe:it's alright (y/n) this is sunstreaker my brother she stops growling and goes up to sunstreaker and sniffs him

Sunstreaker hesitantly puts his servo on her head she smells him again and licks his face then runs back over to me and rubs her head across my servo

Sunstreaker looks like he would love to kill her, he is probably angry that (y/c/n) licked him and is cuddling me

(Y/n) looks over to sunstreaker and smiles thenstarts purring and I pet her

I look to sunstreaker and he looks like he is ready to kill her

Yup they are going to be rivals for sure


	6. Chapter 6

You had been at the base for a week now and sunstreakerhad a grudge on you and sideswipe was developing a crush on you

(Y/n) POV

You were in your asigned room when sideswipe burst in the door and jumped on your bed

Sideswipe: (y/n) let's do something I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooooored and sunny is busy painting "

(Y/n): fine sideswipe let's go "

Sideswipe: yay come on let's go to the beach and go swimming "

(Y/n): no sides "

Sideswipe: did you just call "me" sides "

(Y/n): A ah Um no *blushing* no sideswipe I didn't call you sides "

Sideswipe: yes you did (y/n) you are so cute when you do it, wait your not cute I mean you are cute but * blushes* ah I don't know what I'm saying "

Sideswipe: (y/n) will you go out with me "

you exploded with happiness when he said that and jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek then blushed deeply "

(Y/n): I'm so so sorry sides "

Sideswipe: it okay (y/n) I like it when you do that and who could resist me anyway I'm the most handsome mech on the planet "

(Y/n): sure sides I think sunstreaker is more handsome "

Sides: huh you break my heart (y/n) you break my heart * pretends to cry* "

You then grab is hand and drag him to the door and tell him

(Y/n): sides you have to leave I need to get dressed"

Sides: ohh maybe I should stay and see

(Y/n): side you pervert absolutely not *holds up a shoe threateningly

Sides: (y/n) I was just joking you can put the shoe down now , please "

Sideswipe then left and an enraged mech came out of the closet you turned to go to the bathroom only to see ???????? Looking at you with so much hate that if looks could kill you would be with primus in two seconds

???????: are you trying to get killed?

(Y/n): no I'm not ?????

???????: then why are you trying to steal my brother he doesn't need a slut like you and certainly doesn't need a girlfriend, how about we go for a little ride and drop you at the bottom of the ocean"

(Y/n): no I will not go with you ????

You then transform into your normal size wolf (it is the same size as a wolf in real life )

And run to the door and it slides open

You keep running down the hallway and head to the cafeteria ?????? is still hot on your trail

You make it to the cafeteria door and burst through running straight to optimus

The crowd in the cafeteria gasp and all the soldiers move farther away from the noise and in comes ????

?????: we're is (y/n) ??? Yells

A solider then points to behind optimus and you think shit

You quickly jump from behind optimus and take of running to sides and ????? Room

Sunstreaker: (Y/N) YOU GET BACK HERE OR ELSE, YOU HEAR ME"

You quickly sprint down the hallway to sides room and scratch at the door you can see sunstreaker coming

Sunstreaker grabs you by the neckand starts choking you

When the door opens and sunstreaker pretends to pet you very roughly

Sides: what are you doing in your wolf form

(y/n)? And sunny why are you petting her?

(Y/n): woof, woof, woof , woof , bark, bark".....

Sides: (y/n) I can't understand a thing you are saying

Sunstreaker: (y/n) here was just leaving weren't you (y/n)?

Sides: no sunstreaker we are going to the beach for a date

Sunstreaker: your dating now I didn't know well I'm happy for you "

He then hugs sides and does the slice your neck symbol

You smirk at him and smile then you mouth

I got him now


	7. Chapter 7

After glaring at sunstreaker, sideswipe let's go of the hug and grabs your hand and drags you to his alt mode

You hop in and his holoform fizzled into his alt and landed on the seat

Sideswipe starts it into drive and the Autobot hanger door opens and you and sides drive to the beach what you didn't know is that a certain twin was watching you from the bush glaring and watching you and sides with sadness

You and sides hop out of his alt and sides grabs a picnic basket and a blanket you are on an abandoned beach so no one ever comes out there

You and sides grab some food and start eating and chat

Sides: (y/n) you want some beef jerky

(Y/n) yes I love beef jerky ❤️

( sorry for people who don't or are vegetarians )

Sides: in thought so you kept mumbling about beef jerky in your sleep on our the way to Washington

(y/n): you heard that?

Sides: yes I did

(y/n): may I have a sandwich sides

Sides: I will have one to

You then both reach the same time and grab the same sandwich * both blush* and you pull your hand back but sides grabs it and pulls you closer he then points out to the setting sun

You gasp

(y/n): its beautiful sides

He then pulls you closer and whispers in your ear

Sides: I know just like you

He then turns you to face him and your lips connect and the rest of the world just disappeared

Sides: that was...

(y/n): amazing

Sides: exactly

He then pulls you onto his lap and asks

Sides: (y/n) will you be my spark mate

(y/n): *giggle* yes sides I would love to

He then pulls you into another kiss

And a certain mister is watching jealously from the bush wishing he was the one here instead

Once your date is over you pack up and put everything back in sides trunk

Sides: (y/n) you ready to go

(y/n):yup all ready *shekisses him on the lips and hops in the car* "

Sides: * blushes * (y/n) lets go then

Abd sides hops in

You and sides soon make it back to 

the front gate

Sideswipe shows his id and you and him go through the Autobot bay then opens and sides drives in and parks

You get out and sides transforms, picks you up and puts you on his shoulder

He then walks down the hallway to his birth room with you on his shoulder

Once at his birth room door, he knocks but no one answers

Sides:sunstreaker must be out

(y/n): okay sides can we go in and talk

But when sides opens the door sunstreaker is there glaring

(y/n): uh sides can you put me down I'm gonna go

You give him a kiss on the faceplate and he puts you down when you look at sunstreaker he has a look of hurt across his face but in vanishedin a flash

You then take off down the hallway

And soon turn to your room as soon as you are there you change into pyjamas and climb in bed and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunstreakers POV

I watch as (y/n) and sides kiss and I feel something inside me wanted to rip them apart and kiss her instead but I resisted and continued sharpening my long golden blade

Later when I'm in my berthroom painting

Sideswipe and (y/n) burst in (y/n) is giggling and sideswipe is laughing I feel anger boiling inside me but I just scowl and turn away

In the corner of my eye I see (y/n) glance at me and she gives me a questioning look I scoff and

Continue my painting. Sides then bids her farewell and she leaves

Sunstreaker: sides how is it going with (y/n)?

Sides: going great we have went of seven dates kissed 82 times and she has even washed my alt mode, what about you?

Sunstreaker:*grunts in anoyance* what about me?

Sides: are you doing anything special

Sunstreaker: no, now leave so I can paint In peace"

Sides: fine, your so grouchy

Sunstreaker: *mumbles* yah cause you got the femme and I'm alone now"

Sides: do you say something sunny"

Sunstreaker: no and DONT CALL ME SUNNY!!

Sideswipe quickly exits the room and mumbles to himself what wrong with him today?

Back with sunstreaker

Sunstreaker: stupid mech always getting the femme and me stuck with no one because I'm dominant and sociopathic and have anger issues and hate people talking to much and people touching me and people who talk with there mouth full..........

(And I could tell you everything that is wrong with him but that is way to

loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong, in my opinion sunstreaker is the best )

And after sunstreaker listed everything femmes did not like about him he had a long list.

Sunstreaker: *sigh* no wonder no femmes don't like me I'm ether to agressive, terrifying or crazy "

After I think for a bit longer I decide to go talk to (y/n) about becoming friends if I can't date her I might as well try to become friends

I soon makes it to (y/n),s room and knock

(y/n) answers and she look gorgeous she is wearing a beautiful yellow and black dress I might even be drooling 🤤

(Y/n): oh hello sunstreaker you like my dress

* spins in a circle and giggles*

Sunstreaker: aaaaaaah um what did you say

(y/n) ?

(Y/n): I said do you like my dress?

Sunstreaker: it's very pretty (y/n)

(Y/n): Thank you sunstreaker I'm getting ready for a date with sides now so bye

Sunstreaker: wait (y/n)!! I have something I need to talk to you about

(Y/n): well then what is it?

Sunstreaker: umm in private please

(Y/n): okay sunstreaker come in * swings the door open and sunstreaker walks in *

(Y/n): what did you want to talk about?

Sunstreaker: i um I um *mummbles* I came here to apologize and make a friend ship with you hopefully

But with (y/n) being a cyber wolf She had amazing hearing

(Y/n): yes!! Sunstreaker I would love to become friends *jumps up and hugs sunstreaker and he blushes*

(Y/n): yes sideswipe you can come out of the closet now

Sides: I can? It was getting stuffy in there

Sunstreaker: wait, what? You knew I was coming to apologize?

(Y/n)and sides: yes!!

Sunstreaker: well that is surprising

(Y/n): now that you are my friend sunny, wait can I call you sunny

Sunstreaker: yes, you may (y/n) * whispers in a flirty voice in her ear*

Sides: hey sunny noflirting with my girl, and how come she gets to call you sunny"

Sunstreaker: because

Sides: *pouts* sunny leave I want to spend time with my girl

I reluctantly leave and head to my berthroom once there I smile at least were friends


	9. Chapter 9

Sunstreakers POV

I was hanging out with (y/n) and sideswipe and they were smiling and laughing I was for the very first time in a long time laughing and my eyes instead of being icy blue were bright blue and twinkling

(Y/n) POV

You look over to sunstreaker he looks happy his eyes are bright blue not icy blue and cold he has a true smile upon his face and he is laughing You could get used to this just you sunstreaker and sideswipe.

Optimus: AUTOBOTS!! we have news's that there is a spy amongst us"

Everyone: gasps

Optimus: we will soon be doing interviews everyone will get one Autobot and human alike even me

You watch as everyone is talking about the news and see a soldier slipping away. It was

Dylan Lucas. was a new soldier that they found wandering around campus and thought was a soldier.

You quickly started sneaking down the hall after him he then stopped in the hall and you ducked in a closet

Dylan: * presses a button on his watch*

My lord, I have infiltrated the Autobot base. Your daughter (y/n) is here and is dating an Autobot. However the Autobots have found out there was a spy among them and are questioning everyone, what shall I do my lord?

Megatron: servent go and capture my daughter and bring her to me.

Dylan: as you wish my lord

You gasp and accidentally knocked over a broom you mentally facepalm and you hear Dylan coming closer to the door you grab a shovel and get ready to attack

The door opens and you charge

(Y/n): aaaaaaahh

Sideswipe: hey what are you doing (y/n)? *grabs the shovel from her and puts it back in the closet* I'm not here to murder you"

But before you can say anything a canister of sleeping gas is rolled down the hallway and gas comes out

You quickly shift into your small wolf form and run down the hall with sideswipe not far behind but another one comes from the other hallway *you and sideswipe start choking *

You see the figure above you it's Megatron

Megatron: well hello daughter I see that you are doing well, but it's time to come home* laughs like a crazy madmech *

(Y/n): no!! SUNSTREAK..*whispers * er *and she faints*

Across the hallway in the room where everyone is getting tested

Sunstreaker hears a faint call for him

He quickly runs out of the room and down the hall he sees smoke and it soon disappears and there is sideswipe

He runs to sideswipe he is still alive just knocked out

Sideswipe: *groans and slowly sits up* where am I? Wait we're is (Y/N) she was here and then the gas rolled down the hallway and I blacked out, but I did hear something about Megatron and let's get back to the warehouse on 14 street

Sunstreaker: I'm going after them you go and tell optimas

Sideswipe: wait!! you will get killed

But sunstreaker was already too far down the hallway

Sunstreaker deactivated his holoform and started his alt mode and drove right through the base doors and front gate and to the warehouse.

Now back with (y/n)

When you woke up you were strapped to a berth and Megatron was standing above you

Megatron: I have some very interesting news child, do you want to hear it?

You: never Megatron

Megatron: I will tell you anyway, SERVENT BRING OUT, NIGHT BLASTER

Night blaster you had heard that name before it was, it was my mother's name

Then two humans come down the stairs one Dylan and one my mother!!

But she was supposed to be dead

Megatron: now tell me how you survived night blaster

Night blaster: * looks up to the table and sees you and screams * No WHY DID YOU BRING HER BACK I told you to fake my death so I could get away from cybertronians and now I'm back with you and her

You were heartbroken your own mother didn't even want you,

Megatron: (y/n) I give you one choice you can join me yourfather or you çan die

{THIS IS A CHOOSE YOUR ENDING }

(Y/n): I chose...


	10. The end { autobots }

(y/n): i choose to stay loyal to the autobots and my twins

Megatron then grabs a knife to stab you but before he can substreaker comes out of hiding and knocksmegatron down

Sunstreaker and megatrons holoforms diseapear and tgere robot forms and transform

You quickly change into your giant wolf form and help atack megatron

Sunstreaker gives a cry of pain and you see he has a sword in his side you watch as he falls down suddenly you have an urge to protect him and you stand in front of him in wolf form and growl at Megatron

You hear the sound of a groundbridge and see Megatron whole army comes out you're surrounded

Megatron: attack

You start fighting them off but get injured you cry out in pain and keeping attacking you keep fighting until you have multiple stab wounds and an injured leg

Another ground bridge comes and Autobots come out abd yiu have to shrink back into an adverage wolf size megatron then grabs uou by tte kneck

Megatron: optimas prime nice to see you, now if yiu take another step i eill kill her your precious daughter

Everyone but megatron and optimus: gasp

Optimus: put my daughter down of i will not hesitate to shoot

Megatron: you wont shoot me you could accidently kill your daughter

You see sunstreaker getting up and he goes to kill megatron you try to warn him but its to late Megatron turns and sees him

Megatron: sunstreaker come to save your love i see, but im afraid its to late

He plunges his sword into your spark and transforms and flys off leaving you to die

Sunstreaker and sideswipe quickly run to your side

Sunstreaker and sideswipe: (Y/N)

Sudeswipe please dont die i love you* starts crying*

Sunstreaker: i love you to (y/n) i really do please dont leaves us

(y/n): *chokes out * i love you to sunny and sidesss...

Sunny and sides: (Y/N)!!

But you are already gone

One month later

??? watches as sunny and sides cry them selves to sleep for the millionth time

Primus: would you like to go back

????: yes


	11. The end { decepticons }

(y/n): I choose to join you, my father 

Megatron: good now we can rule the world side by side 

Megatron then unstraps you and you transform into your small wolf form 

(y/n): I smell Autobots outside shall we destroy them 

Megatron: yes we shall my daughter * laughs maniacally *

Megatron turns into his cybtronian form and you turn into your giant form and you and your father break through the were house doors 

Sunstreaker and sides: (Y/N) your okay 

(y/n): I'm better than okay I have found a new fraction the better one 

Sunstreaker:(y/n) what did they do to you?

You: nothing everything that you saw was a trick my mother is still alive and I was a spy, my love for you sideswipe was a trick to get you to trust me, and you sunstreaker I thought maybe you could join the Decepticon cause but you went soft 

Sunstreaker and sideswipe: (y/n) you can change you don't have to you can join the Autobots for real 

You: no I am a Decepticon and always will be one

You then jump on sideswipe and rip his head from his body and smile evilly and turned to sunstreaker your optics were bright red and your mouth had energon dripping from it like a dog with rabies you jumped on sunstreaker and shredded his armour until you could see his spark 

You then pulled it from the chamber and watched as he died before your eyes you gave a howl of glee and ran to the other Autobots slowly killing them and becoming a true Decepticon with your father 

{The end the Decepticon choice is shorter }


End file.
